What The Water Gave Me
by LeJellyfish
Summary: Mo was a normal 15 year old girl living in the 21st century, or at least she appeared to be. What happens when a new exorcist with an unspeakable past arrives at the Order? And does she manage to catch anyone's eye? Kanda x OC.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

|Mo - 2012|

I stared down at her lifeless body; that beautiful crimson splattered across her clothing, her face and her bare chest. There was no emotion in my eyes, there had rarely ever been, I merely gazed down in fascination and bewilderment at the beauty of the human body.

There was no regret in my eyes, I did what had to be done, and she had to be killed. It didn't matter to me who she was. In my view she was an obstacle. She had taken away everything from me, just because I was 'different' because I didn't have the mind of a regular human being. I always tried to ignore it, to put it behind me. I refused to let myself stop to her lever, but I just couldn't forgive her. Now what is done is done.

She is dead, my mother is dead. The grin that splits my lips frightens me for a second, before I let it consume me. I always enjoyed the feeling of a job well done, and I could safely say this was it. He was safe now, I had nothing more to worry about.

With a sigh I ran my bloody hand through my curling brown hair. It was pouring, and I decided that it would be best if I got home.

You must be wondering who I am, and I will explain. My name is not important, I have never used it, for now I will be called Mortimer Virgos, or if you'd like just Mo. I am only 15 years old and living alone in my own studio apartment. I have the life of a normal teenage girl, I go to school, I do homework, etc. Except now I think that just may change a bit.

Stepping into my small studio I walked over to the bathroom and started up a bath. I turned my gaze to the mirror, frowning as a single tear slipped down my cheek. What a shame. I quickly wiped my blood stained hand over the mirror, erasing my feeble image from it. Making my way over to the CD player I slipped in a Massive Attack CD. Black Milk began playing through the studio, the music calming me. I stepped into the bath, letting the hot water wash away all the blood. I was rather drowsy, I decided, and thought it best that I go straight to sleep.

I had no worries, as one might think, I knew they would never find the body. I was always precise. It felt strange, now that I was a killer, yet I didn't feel any different. This was the problem, the reason as to why my mother hated me; I was mentally retarded.

Now, don't get me wrong. I can appear perfectly normal, except for a few of my strange habits; such as constantly drinking water.

After my bath I went straight to bed, snuggling into the comforter and letting sleep overcome me. Everything would go smoothly, I comforted myself, and for a moment I actually believed it. But how was I to know that just a few weeks later I would be killed?


	2. Chapter 2 Tattoos

|Third Person|

"Allen!" A girl with long hair in pigtails ran up to said boy. He turned around, looking at her puzzled.

"Lenalee? What's wrong?"

"Come one!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the corridors.

"Wait, but I wanted to grab something to eat! Where are we going?"

Lenalee didn't answer until she had reached her destination; the infirmary. "They found some girl out in the woods this morning. Apparently she's in a coma right now."

Pushing the door open, the two of them slowly stepped into the room. after making sure the Matron wasn't there they closed it behind them and made their way to the bed.

"Wow." Allen whispered, afraid to disturb the girl. "She's really pretty."

Lenalee nodded enthusiastically. "Won't it be so nice to have another girl around?"

"What makes you think she will stay?" Allen asked, turning face the Chinese girl.

Her expression turned solemn. "The science department did tests on her; she possess innocence. I doubt she will have a choice."

Allen nodded, understanding her meaning. "Does everyone know she is here?"

"Yeah, well almost, everyone except Kanda. He's been training all day, so I never got the chance to tell him."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Leave him! The last thing this poor girl needs is Kanda ruining her day-"

The British boy shut up as soon as a small groan was heard. Both turned to look at each other before twirling their gazes over to the girl. She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open.

"What the fu-?" She muttered.

|Mortimer|

I opened my eyes, quickly lifting my hand up to shield them from the bright light. I scanned the room I was in, taking note of how unfamiliar it was.

"What the fu-?"

I stopped mid-sentence, my mouth agape at the two people before me. _This is impossible, no, I must be going even more insane. _There was no doubt in my mind that the boy in front of me resembled none other than Allen Walker, a fictional character from one of my favorite manga, D Gray Man. Damn that was a good cosplay.

"Hello?" he asked, that British twang rolling off his lips. He hesitantly moved forward toward me. Turning my head I took notice of a girl that looked exactly like Lenalee beside him, black hair in perfect pigtails and a spot on Black Order Uniform.

"Hi?" I asked.

Lenalee's face lit into a smile. "Welcome to the Black Order!" She said happily. "I hope you feel alright, you shouldn't force yourself, just relax. My name is Lenalee lee and this is Exorcist Allen Walker."

I nodded. "What exactly happened to me?"

"You were found here in the forest by a pair of people. They brought you in here, to the infirmary. You were in a coma."

"Did you say this was the…Black Order."

She nodded. "Yes, it is." Taking a few minutes, she quickly ran through the main points – which I already knew. I stared between the both of them in disbelief. What had happened to me, how was this even possible? On shaky legs, I stood up and clambered out of the hospital bed.

"Wait! You're not fully well!" Allen said, the kindness in his voice surprising me.

"I'll be fine." I replied, waving a hand. Grabbing my shorts and t-shirt off the chair I walked behind a screen and quickly got changed. I felt light headed, from both the coma and the shock of the situation. I sighed. I would have to figure this out later, but right now, I was starving, and thirsty.

I had asked Lenalee to take me to the cafeteria, which she had done gladly, clearly overjoyed by the fact that she had a girl to talk to. I knew there weren't many around here. She had sat me down and explained to me the details of innocence and such as I ate, telling me that tomorrow I would have to go see Komui about my innocence. I sat stock still, desperately trying to understand or at least feel my innocence; I hadn't even known I possessed it. It was late; almost 10 o'clock, so I thanked her for her kindness and the meal and walked off with a smile.

A few minutes later I stood in front of a long hall, staring off into the distance. I sighed dramatically, dropping my head and letting my curly hair cover my face. She had said it was on this level, but there were so many halls, how was I to know which one? Oh lordy. This was going to be a long night….

After about an hour of desperately roaming the halls I decided to give up. Somehow I had managed to end up in front of the infirmary again. I felt exhausted, and walking in I scanned the room. Then my heartbeat stopped at the sight of my bag in the corner. A smile tugged at my lips as I shot for it. Fishing through it I grabbed everything and placed it on one of the beds. My laptop, iPod and phone were all here, thankfully including chargers. I giggled like a schoolgirl, doing a small dance as I placed my headphone in my ears and my iPod in my pocket, pressing shuffle. I was comforted by the thought of having my music here.

Looking at the time, I threw my head back. It was almost 12 at night. Stepping out of the infirmary I made my way back to the floor my goddamned room was supposed to be on. I sighed, slowly opening the door to the closest room. I was exhausted and I wasn't going to continue searching. Peeking my head in I took a quick look around. It was empty, at least it seemed empty enough. Placing my bag down I jumped into the bed and snuggled into the covers. I smiled at the thought of being here, even if this was a dream, I couldn't say I minded. It wasn't too long before I fell asleep.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

The immediate shouting violently awoke me. I shot up in bed, opening my eyes wide, desperately trying to stay awake.

"I'm awake! I'm good." I said.

"Does it look like I give a fuck, get out of my room!"

"Hold up." I said, turning to face my intruder. However, my jaw dropped and I could have sworn my heart stopped when I saw the most feared exorcist standing above me, burning gaze drilling into my head. That long, dark hair, well-built frame and ever present scowl, I would have known him anywhere. This was the one and only Yuu Kanda, and I was in his room. Shit.

I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, have stopped the round of laughter that escaped me at this point. Of all ways to meet my favorite anime character I couldn't have imagined a better one. Casually getting up I stood before the furious samurai.

"Get out." He hissed.

"I'm really very sorry, I'm new here and I thought this was an empty room."

"Does it look empty to you?!" he screamed.

I lifted a brow, scanning his bland room. "Actually, yeah, it really does."

He growled, his hands immediately shifting to Mugen. My eyes widened at this, I knew what that meant and it wasn't good.

"Alright, I'm out." I lifted my hands and with a smile stepped out of his room.

I stepped into the cafeteria the next day and after grabbing a hot bowl of oatmeal, I turned to look to find someone to sit with. To my luck the only people in the cafeteria this early were a few finders and of course Kanda. Taking a deep breath I walked over to his table.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled.

I stood over him. "I merely wanted to apologize, and you know, forget the little incident this morning and start again."

He grunted. "No."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Imma continue anyway. Hello, my name is Mortimer Virgos, and you are?

"Kanda." He replied, after noticing that his glare wasn't working on me.

With a small smile I placed my bag on the bench and sat down across from him, beginning to eat.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"I think I'm eating."

"Why here?"

"Why not."

"Because I'm here!"

I shook my head with a sigh. "I'm not that bad Kanda. I don't bite." Then, turning to my bag I quickly searched through it, pulling out my plastic Venti Starbucks cup with a grin on my face. This, along with my laptop and other items, were among my most prized possessions. Kanda looked at me as if I was crazy –which I was—as I shot off to get some water.

Once returned I sat back down and continued eating.

"What is that?" Kanda asked, pointing to my finger.

Staring at him confused I lifted up my head, smiling slightly when I realized he meant my tattoo. It was a simple one - and not my only one. Wrapped around my middle finger was the word _Virgo, _imprinted in black ink, however he was looking at the one on my inner arm, just before the elbow.

"It's a tattoo." I said.

"I know what it is; I'm not a retard, why does it say _Subclass Of The Dead?"_

I placed my spoon down slowly, biting my lip. That tattoo meant a lot to me. Not only was it a reference to the ZXYZXY album but it was the perfect explanation for the life I had lived. "I'd rather not say."

He stared at me for a moment. "Whatever." With that he left.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Heya there~ Third chapter already. Hot damn. I would really appreciate it if you could Review please! It would mean a lot, thanks. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino does.

| Mo |

I sat staring out the window at the pounding rain outside of my room in the black order – which I had finally found, contemplating what the hell was going on. I knew that I had died, the memory of it tugged at my heart, along with the hatred of those I left behind. However, I took this to be a new chance, an opportunity to start again in a new time – literally. I knew that I had no option but to keep my knowledge of the war and of D Gray Man to myself, it was all for the better anyway. However, I made a promise to myself that I would try to save as many as I could without altering the timeline. That would make a mess of things.

I let my mind wander, off to the characters. A smile tugged at my lips at the sight of Allen, Lenalee and of course Kanda. I giggled at the thought of him, wondering what kind of creeper he must think I am. However, I couldn`t say he wasn't attractive.~

Shaking my head., I snapped myself out of it. I never even managed to have feelings for anybody before, so why the Hell should I believe they'd start now?

I sighed, rubbing my sore arms and legs. I had been to Hevlaska today. She was even more fascinating in person. I had innocence in my body apparently, although for the life of me I couldn't remember how or when it had gotten in there. I smiled to myself, swinging my legs off the bed. I liked my innocence thought it was pretty cool. I was able to control water, to freeze, harden and make it sharp as a knife if I wished.

Although in the end, I guess I would have done just fine without innocence. I wasn't as weak as I looked, despite the fact that I was even shorter than Lenalee. Absentmindedly I ran my hands through my hair and down my back. No, I wasn't weak. The scares proved that well enough. I had been in many fights in my short life – ha, short. See what I did there? Anyway, many fights, yes. From schoolyard fights, to bloody, violent fights that I loathed with my mother and even some bar fights that I may just be proud of. I knew my way around the world and could take care of myself just fine. I had always been an outsider, knowing too much for my own good. Ever since I was a child I had had a fascination with the occult, with death and the afterlife. I shivered. I had already lived out my dreams, I had gotten to see it on a first hand basis, although I didn't remember much. Many people shunned me, I was, for a lack of better term, the pariah. However, over time, I learned to conceal my true self and go on about my life. Yet, there was one thing that kept me up at night. _Her. _The one who destroyed me.

I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts when a knock came at my door. Standing up I walked over and opened it to find a blushing Johnny on the other side.

"I-I have your uniform Mrs. Virgos." He said quickly.

I gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Johnny, and what's with the formalities man? Just call me Mo."

He smiled back. "Alright Mo. Hey, how did you know my name?"

My eyes widened as I clicked my jaw shut. Fuck. Just one day here and I've already messed this up. "You're really famous 'round the order?" I said, more of a question than a statement.

"I am?!" his face lit up.

"Of course, keep up the good work bro!"

"Gee, thanks Mo!" He grinned at me.

I nodded back, forcing a smile onto my face. "Anytime."

"Oh yeah, Mo. Komui wanted to see you in his office! It seems you have your first mission!"

My heart jumped at that. _My first mission. Wonder who I'll be with~. _"Thanks." I said, walking back into my room to get changed.

"Good luck!" He called after me.

I stared in the mirror after I put on my uniform, nodding my head in approval. It didn't look half bad. I had a pair of tights, like Lenalee and shirts instead of a skirt, which I had requested. I refused to wear skirts of any sort. A pair of small heeled black shoes were on my feet, matching the black order jacket that hugged my body tight. I breathed in deeply, wondering if this was real.

I sat on the couch in the middle of Komui's mess of an office. I could barely even walk in here, as he got frustrated with me for stepping on all his papers. I stared up at the map of Europe he had on the wall opposite me.

"Your mission," exclaimed the exuberant scientist. "is to go to Rome where Allen and Kanda currently are!"

_Alright, so they're on the Matel mission. Got this. _

"From there you will join Kanda on his next mission in ." He grinned evilly at me.

Lenalee walked over to me, handing me a steaming cup of coffee which I gratefully took.

"Are you sure it's the best idea to send her with Kanda on her first mission?"

I laughed and they both shot their heads to stare at me. "No, no. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Lenalee looked at me concerned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded back with a smirk. "Of course."

I tipped my head back, rolls of laughter escaping my lips. I lay on the train seat, cold can of beer in one hand and my legs tipped up onto the table. Two older males dresses in black sat across from me, laughing just the same. I smiled fondly for a moment, this was always how it was for me, with strangers. I enjoyed times like this the most. Taking another swig of beer I stared at the drunk males, shaking my head. We had drunk almost the same amount of beer on the train ride to Italy; however they were already drunk whereas I was perfectly sober. There were some perks to being Romanian~, which yes, I was.

Drinking with my father late at night had always been a things, and always a thing that I had looked forward to. We would discuss everything from Religion, to Science and Politics and back. I took in a deep breath, pushing those thoughts away as I looked out the window. This was my stop, this was where I was supposed to meet Kanda.

"Alright boys, it's time for me to go." I flashed them a smirk.

They gave a wave and smiled broadly. "Alright Mo! Maybe one day we'll meet again!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my bag and stepping off the train. I knew we wouldn't. I would never been seen in one place twice. Adjusting my uniform I stood on my tiptoes trying to look over the crowd. I sighed, knowing that for someone with my height it would be near impossible. So I walked over to a garbage can and throwing my beer can in it climbed onto it.

In the distance I could see the long, black hair I was searching for, and it's owner with a look of shock and disgust mixed on his face. I sighed getting off the garbage, this will be a long mission…

"You're my fucking partner?" He growled as I got closer, twisting through the crowd.

"Yep." I smiled and turned on my heel. "The next train to Aix-En-Provence is this way bro."

"Don't call me Bro, you tiny Brat."

I lifted one finger in the air. "Mortimer, my name is Mortimer."

"I don't care. I don't bother to learn the names of those who will die in a week." He spat. "So don't think I'll be saving you. Got it?"

I nodded my head, walking backwards and turning to face him. "You can expect the same from me Kanda, however there is one thing you should learn; I'm not one to give up easy." I swirled back around. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here now would I~?"

He stared at me confused for a moment before catching up, making sure to prove he was the stronger one here.

"You walk fast." He stated after a while.

"Yes I do. I hate people who walk slow. It's like they have nowhere to fucking go. What a waste of time."

He grunted at this as we boarded the train, however didn't say anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting To Know Yuu

I do not own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does!

4th Chapter, hot damn. Thanks to wackozilla and animefreak653 for reviewing! It really means a lot. :D

Let the show begin~

|Mo|

I bit the inside of my lip, flipping the page again. I sat on the train with Kanda Yuu, making our way to Aix-En-Provence. I was reading The Girl With the Dragon tattoo, one of my absolute favorite novels, it was in my bad, -thankfully- and I decided to go with it. I let my gaze slip, however over to my partner, trying not to laugh. He looked exhausted beyond compare, however after the Matel Mission I wasn't' surprised.

"Kanda, if you're so tired, just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive." I said.

He shot me a glare. "Why do you care? How do I know you won't just fucking leave?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure thing, I'll leave alone on my first mission. Just calm down, I swear I won't."

"Like I believe that."

I sighed and sat up. "What exactly is the mission anyway? Komui said to ask you."

He stared at me in silence for a moment before sighing dramatically and resting his head on his hand.

_Sassy much…_

"There have been reports of a ghost coming and 'haunting' a house in Provence, so we have to check if it's innocence and if it is go and bring it back to headquarters."

I nodded, opening my mouth to speak, however was interrupted.

"And don't you dare ask what innocence is, unlike that retarded Moyashi." He muttered.

I smirked. "Oh, no worries, I know enough."

His eyes shot to meet me at that, watching me for a moment. However, it seemed that the exhaustion got the better of him as he shifted them to the passing view.

"Kanda, just sleep." I whispered.

He looked like he was about to retort but the look I sent his way seemed to calm him down.

"Fine." He said. "But if you touch me or don't wake me up I will kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "I promise I won't, now just sleep!"

With a sigh he closed his eyes and settled into his seat. In a few minutes I could hear his breaths going steady and knew he was asleep. I gave myself a few minutes of well-deserved staring before I turned back to my book.

It was dark now, nearly 11 o'clock at night when I shook Kanda awake, who snapped back into action as if he hadn't been sleeping at all.

"See, I told you I'd wake you up."

A 'hn' was the only response I received as we stepped off the train.

"Come on short one."

I stopped in my tracks, staring at his form.

"Hold up, what?"

"I said, 'come one short one.'" He taunted. "You're short so get over it."

"I am not short!" I grit. "I am vertically challenged!"

He rolled his eyes with a smirk as he walked off.

"There is a difference!" I screamed, running after him. "It's a disease I tell you! A disease!"

"It is not, you're just short."

"Well it's not like it's my fault, ass." I grumbled.

"Brat."

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Ponytail."

"Tattoo freak."

"Hey, my tattoos are my business."

He shot me a look to say that he had won, however stopped at that sentence.

"Why are they so fucking important?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Good."

We walked on in silence for a long while after that, entering a forest and following the path through it in order to get to the next town, to where the 'haunted house' was. Grabbing an elastic I began to tie my hair, tilting my head back to look up toward the moon. It was a crescent moon tonight illuminating the treetops in a beautiful manner.

"Kanda." I said, getting bored. When he ignored me I continued. "Why don't we try to get to know each other a little better?" _Even though I pretty much know you inside out…_

"Why?" he asked skeptically.

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not playing your stupid games."

"It's not a game. Here I'll go first. My name is Mortimer M. Virgos –"

"What does the M. stand for?"

"Magdalena." I replied. "Anyway, I'm 15 years old and originally from Romania."

His gaze was fixed dead ahead and for a moment I doubted he heard me.

"What about you?" I continued.

"You know my fucking name and I'm 18."

I nodded, knowing to steer clear of the 'where are you from.'

"That's good!" I said ecstatically.

"Will you shut up now?"

I let out a laugh. "Of course not~"

"Why did I get paired up with a short idiot?" He grumbled.

"Because you don't play well with others, and I am not an idiot, but I will admit, I am short." I wiped the hair out of my face as a gust of wind blew by us. I started shivering then, noticing how chilly the night air was. "How much further do you think it is?"

"How should I know?"

I sighed and continued walking, this time in silence.

Our final destination was a mansion like home in the outskirts of a small town. I raised an eyebrow in awe at the beautiful gardens and fountains surrounding the estate. There was no one living in it, not any longer at least. The people were all too afraid to go anywhere near it. However, for some reason it was locked, which left Kanda and I with no other option but to break it down. With two swift kicks the door flew open before us, revealing the inside of the grand building.

"Would you look at that." I whistled.

"It just makes our job all the more difficult." Kanda growled.

I bit my lip, he had a point. "Then you go to the left and I'll go right, this way we can find the innocence quicker." I said.

He nodded, running off in the opposite direction and disappearing from my sight. I gulped. What had I gotten myself into?

It was about half an hour later that I had somehow tripped over the innocence. Well not tripped, that would have been quite nice actually, considering that would have meant its location was somewhere on the ground, not up on a freaking chandelier.

I stood on the second floor, overlooking a parlor with a grand chandelier, the very chandelier where the small cube of innocence sat safely. I sighed, shaking my head. At least there were no Akuma around, I could be thankful for that.

Grabbing a chain I swung it forward, wrapping it around the chandelier. With all my strength I tried to pull it towards me. My eyes buldged out of my head, feet slipping my underneath me. "Damn this thing is heavier than it looks." I sighed, letting go of the chain.

I looked around trying to find another way of getting at the innocence. Then, a pout in the corner caught my eye. I quickly ran to it, a wicked smile on my face. Returning to my position I steadied myself, holding the vase behind me.

_Come on Mo, this is just like Shot Put, they taught this in PE. _

With a grunt I threw the vase forward. My eyes widened when, to my surprise, it hit the chandelier, swinging it slightly, however not enough. I stood there for a moment, pondering what options I had, suddenly, an explosion made itself heard from another area of the mansion. _Kanda. _ He must have found the Akuma.

Then it hit me, my innocence was water. With a smirk I breathed in deeply, sticking my left arm out and pulling my sleeve up to my elbow, to where my tattoo was. "Innocence!" I shouted. The tattoo suddenly lit up, the words _Subclass of the Dead _illuminated by a white light. I twitched my fingers, getting used to the strange feeling of it. I moved my arm over towards the area where the vase was and with a twirl of my hands picked it up. I swung my arms over my head, letting the water crash directly over to where the innocence was, knocking off the vase and down to the ground.

"Aw Yiss." I smirked, quickly, rushing down and picking up the cube of innocence, studying its strange form. It looked so weird in real life.

I sighed, guess it was time to find Kanda. I placed the innocence in the small satchel by my hip and with a satisfied smile turned on my heels. However, instantly stopped when I was met face to face with a cackling Akuma.

"Hello there little exorcist."~


	5. Chapter 5 Valentine

Hey guys, sorry i haven't posted in a while, but here's a Valentine's Day special for Subclass Of The Dead! This is meant to be in the future, when they're known each other for a while. But yeah, hope you enjoy~

I do not own D Gray Man or the song.

**Valentine's Day **

My eyes shot in every direction but Kanda's as i took another bite of my lobster ravioli. He sat in front of me, in the same awkward state. Why, one may ask? Because it was no other day than February 14th, Valentine's day. And good old Komui had sent us, together, on a mission in Paris – the city of love.

"Oi, you almost done?"

I took another bite of my lobster ravioli, awkwardly shifting

I flicked my brown eyes to his blue ones, swallowing quickly. "Yeah, yeah. Give me a second."

I was glad we had already finished the mission, and had another night to relax here in Paris before heading back to the order. I couldn't say it was all bad~.

"Hurry up, the quicker we get out of here, the better."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Amen brother."

"For the last time, I am not your brother, Baka, so stop saying it!" He grit.

"And I'm not an idiot!" I took a long sip of water before getting up and walking up with Kanda.

I stood to the side, waiting for him to pay for the ever delicious meal. Walking out, I suddenly stopped. There, on a nearby table stood a single elegant bottle of wine and two glasses, ready to be served. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my smirk and looked at Kanda. He ignored me as he stepped out of the restaurant, merely continuing on his way. With a small snicker I whisked the bottle and glasses away, then bolted for it. I ran down the street, passing Kanda but not stopping.

"Baka, what the fuck are you-"

"Come one!" I grabbed one of his wrists, pulling him with me. He stumbled a bit before following me.

"What are you doing, are you crazy?"

I turned to smile back at him. "Oh, you already know the answer to that."

Turning a corner we ran down into the metro station, pausing to catch our breaths.

"What is that?" He snapped.

"Bottle of wine." I sang, paying for two tickets and making my way down to the train. He grunted as we boarded, sitting down. It was 9:30 and all couples were rushing back home.

"I know what it is, why do you have it?"

"Stole it from the restaurant." I laughed, "Thought we could go for a drink."

He rolled his eyes, looking in the other direction.

"Ha! That's not a no~" I sang.

"Shut up!"

I walked through the crowds by the Eiffel tower, Kanda in tow behind me. He had said the last thing he needed was to be in a crowd of people and so we decided to move away, to another, smaller patch of grass. I sighed in content, sitting down on the grass and hugging my jacket close to my body. Kanda sat down beside me, in what I believed to be the perfect spot. The lights of the Eiffel Tower glittered above us, sparkling through the trees as the wind blew softly.

Popping off the cork, I started pouring some wine, however was rudely interrupted.

"Baka." Kanda said, grabbing the bottle from me. "You never pour your own drink."

I threw my head back, laughing. "Alright then good sir, do the honors please."

He scoffed, pouring me a glass before handing me the bottle and watching me pour his.

"Just don't fucking get drunk. I won't carry you to the hotel." He said.

I waved a hand in the air. "Believe me, I won't." Then I smiled as I remembered something. "Thank you for the reminder! Let's put on some music." Grabbing my phone I put on the most fitting song I could think of for the occasion; a remix of Ed Sheeran's Drunk. Swaying my head to the beat I took a sip of wine, relishing in its rich taste.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I whispered, staring up at the Eiffel Tower.

"It's just a city."

"Well it's a city that means a lot to me!"

"How can a city fucking have meaning?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Anything can have meaning Kanda." Biting my lip I turned to watch a couple walk by us. "I love Paris, it always reminds me of my father. We always traveled it was his greatest passion, and he brought me to Paris many times. Back when before…" My sentence quickly faded out. I dropped my gaze to my hands, unwelcome memories rushing back to me.

Kanda stayed silent for a moment, before speaking. "You ever going to tell anyone who the fuck you really are?"

A small smile crossed my lips. "Probably not."

He didn't respond, only let the silence wash over us.

Rubbing my hands, I brought them up to my lips, breathing onto them to warm them before placing them back down onto my lap.

Suddenly, my hand was wrapped in warmth. My eyes shot open wide, looking down to see none other than Kanda holding my hand. I looked up at him, only to giggle at the sight of his head turned the other way.

"Happy Valentine's day Kanda." I said.

"Hn." A small grunt was his only response.


	6. Chapter 6 What The Water Gave Me

Hello all!~ Here's another chapter back to the regular timing. Enjoy. :)

|Mo|

I gulped hard, eyes wide as I stared at the Level 1 Akuma. I was frozen to the spot, unable to move, unable to act. The cold fear of death swept through me. Was this is? Was this already over? No. It wasn't. I refused to die here. Memories suddenly flashed through my head, the rage of everything that I'd done rushing back to me. I stood slowly, never breaking eye contact with the Akuma.

"Come on Little Exorcist, why not die already?~"

The muscles in my arm twitched, my tattoo pulsing. With swift movements I picked up the water again. Elegantly I spun on my feet, then getting back up I jumped. With a growl I sliced through the Akuma. Breathing heavily I watched it collapse to the floor.

I smiled, basking in my victory. "Well, I guess I'm kind of a badass now."

"Get on with it Baka! What are you waiting for?" Kanda suddenly shouted, slicing through another Akuma and interrupting my moment.

With wide eyes I quickly turned around to see another Akuma rushing my way. I tried to doge as quick as I could, however slipped, cutting my leg from the calm down on a piece of wood. I grit my teeth to stop from crying out in pain. I steadied my breathing, focusing my gaze on the cackling Akuma.

| Kanda |

"Baka!" I called out, rushing towards the last Akuma. How I loathed Komui for pairing me with the newbies every time. It was far too much of a hassle and a waste of time.

" How about I kill this pretty little exorcist?" The Akuma cackled, advancing toward the Baka.

I stopped at the sight of her, she was _smiling_. What the fuck?

Suddenly she was up on her feet, twisting her body almost as if she was dancing. Without a sound, small shards of what seemed to be ice implanted themselves in the Akuma, which cried out in pain.

_That must be her innocence, water. _

| Mo |

I collapsed to the ground after destroying the Akuma. It felt good, nothing like I would have imagined it to. It felt empowering. I let a small smile grace my lips as I tried to stand again, however failed as my keg gave out.

"Fuck!" I swore, connecting my ass to the ground again. I felt a warning shiver run up my spine, it wasn't over. The Akuma Kanda was fighting noticed my weakened state and quickly made its way toward me.

"Damnation!" I yelled, trying to stand up, however utterly failing. I Tried to attack it again, swirling the water towards it. But the pain in my leg took over. My arms gave out as I balanced myself on the floor. I closed my eyes, bracing for death. However, it never came. Suddenly, I heard an explosion. Peeking my eyes open I looked up to see Kanda standing in front of me.

My eyes widened. _He protected me?_

_"_Kanda?" I said.

"Just shut up." He hissed.

I looked away, biting my lip. "Fine."

"Here."

I looked up, my hazel eyes meeting Kanda's blue ones. He sheathed Mugen, extending a hand out to me.

"I'm fine, I can get up on my own." I said.

His eye twitched in anger. "Stop being so stubborn."

"Thanks." I sighed, grabbing his hand and standing up slowly. We walked out, well Kanda did – I more limped out. Once we were far enough away I collapsed back onto the grass and took off my now bloody thigh high sock.

"Well damn." I took a look at the cut on my leg. It was better than I had expected, but it would still be annoying. "Sorry, just give me one second, maybe I can patch this up a bit." I looked up at Kanda, giving him a small smile, one that he didn't return.

"Just fucking hurry up, you are such a hassle." He crossed his arms, staring off at the setting sun as I bandaged by leg with the sock.

"Excuse me! I beg to differ! Who got that innocence?"

"Shut up, you almost got yourself killed!"

"Yes, but you saved me." I grinned. "Why is that?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be thanking me then?"

"You said you wouldn't save me though, what made you change your mind?" I asked, finishing my work. I got up slowly, trying my best to walk.

"Why do you give a fuck?"

"Why do you?"

He didn't bother saying anything else as we began walking back toward the small town. After about 5 minutes I looked over to Kanda, a small wave of guilt washing through me.

"Kanda." I said, but he didn't reply. "Kanda look, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people helping me. I wanted to thank you."

He turned to me, giving me a strange look. "Just shut up and try not to make a mess of things."

I nodded with a small. "I shan't."

He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where are we heading?"

"Back to the Order."

I pulled up my legs onto the bench I was currently seated on, letting my eyes wander across the shining lights of the distant city. Kanda sat beside me, at a distance of course, but still here. I looked over at him, his eyes also focused on something in the distance. I smiled. I really wanted to get on his good side, I mean; who didn't…other than Allen. He was surprisingly nice, though.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to stare?" He spat, turning to glare at me.

"They may teach but it doesn't mean I follow what they say." I smiled.

He 'Che'd' and turned away. "Come on." He got up, "The train is here."

I sighed and stood up, dragging my feet as I boarded the train and awaited the next few hours of fun with Kanda.


	7. Chapter 7 Up Against The French Decor

Sorry guys, i've been rather distracted lately. D: I got a new computer and I just never got around to working on this. However, this time i'll post a longer chapter so yay. :) Soooo, I wanted to say that I'm so glad you all like it! Haha, cause to be honest I really didn't expect that. Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! It really means so much to me and it got me working on this again. :D

Oh and I also had to change the title because i'm working on a full length novel by the same name and it just gets confusing.

So here we go y'all!~

|Mo|

The rain had begun pouring just a few short minutes after we boarded the train. It was getting late now, past 10 o'clock. We had 3 hours to go from here back to the Order, however we had to switch trains and had a half hour interlude. That's when we both agreed to get some coffee.

We headed to a small coffee shop inside the train station. There was no one else there other than an elderly waitress. I closed my eyes, smiling and taking in the beauty of the eerie silence.

The lady came up then, smiling as she poured Kanda his coffee and then mine. "Well aren't you two just adorable! it's so nice to see two young people working for the church and go on small dates such as these whenever you can find the time. How sweet!"

Kanda choked then on his coffee, much as I did on my own.

"No no no." I said, rapidly shaking my head. "We're not together or anything, just friends."

Kanda scoffed. "We're not friends. We don't know each other."

_Well you don't know me. _I thought, smiling to myself as the lady left, apologizing. Kanda seemed to catch that.

"Would you stop smiling?"

"Give me one reason." I retorted.

"Cause you look like an idiot."

"Just following your example." I flashed him a cheeky smile, before letting it fade.

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Are you so stupid that you even have to ask?"

He growled, standing up from the table. "Don't think just because you're a woman i'll treat you any differently. So apologize before I pull Mugen on you.

I smiled lightly. "See, that's what I like about you Kanda; you treat all people the same. You don't give a fuck."

He hesitated for a moment, his rough gaze faltering before it came rushing back into his eyes. "I said apologize."

I stood also. "No."

"That's it!" he yelled.

"Oh shit." I turned, grabbing my jacket and booking it out the coffee shop. In the background I could faintly hear the waitress screaming at us to pay for our drinks. A laugh escaped my lips as I turned to face him. he was catching up; and fast.

So I stopped. His eyes widened then as he came skidding to a halt, Mugen's sharp blade just millimeters from my neck.

I heard him exhale, rage marring his features.

"Thought so." I whispered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I could have killed you then!" He yelled.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

He huffed, removing Mugen from it's precarious position and sheathing it. "What is actually wrong with you? Aren't you afraid of anything?"

I shrugged as we then continued walking towards the train station. "No. I guess you just lose the notion of fear when you've already died once."

|Kanda|

I stopped then, taking in the words the Tiny Brat just said.

..._when you've already died once._

Did she...also? I shook my head, pushing the thought out of my mind. It was impossible.

|Mo|

I could see the effect my words had on Kanda. I scolded myself internally, I couldn't be so stupid, letting things slip so easily. I didn't mind if they knew I was from an alternate future, however I had to make sure that no matter what they didn't know about my knowledge of _their future. _

"Wait a fucking min-"

"The train's here!" I interrupted him, walking faster to escape from his questioning.

He grunted, seemingly dropping the subject.

I whistled as we entered our train car, taking in the luxurious seating and fabrics. "The church really goes all out don't they?

Kanda scoffed. "It's their way of being 'kind' to us."

I smiled to myself at the fact that he answered. 1 point for Mo.

I pursed my lips in frustration. My one point was soon lost along with all other forms of conversation. The silence was absolutely killer, and it was wearing out the effect of the coffee.

"Ah!" I stuck my tongue out, fishing through my pockets for my phone. I know, I know; I was an idiot for bringing it with me on missions but it just made me feel safer having it with me.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a Telephone." I replied. "It was rather silent in here so I thought I may as well play some music."

He sighed. "Fuck's sake."

I rolled my eyes. "Give it a shot, you may even like it."

I took his lack of response as a yes as I turned it on and swiped through my itunes. I tried to find something catchy that would keep us up, but also that Kanda might like. A grin split my lips as _Northeast Party House - Youth Allowance _began playing.

Bobbing my head to the music I watched in amusement as Kanda stared at the IPhone with moderate interest.

"How did you do that?"

Letting out a laugh I grabbed moved to sit beside him.

"You just have to press here to turn it on, the passcode is 7342." I handed it to him. "Give it a shot."

He did as I showed him, grunting as the song changed. _Half Moon Run's - Full Circle _began playing as he handed the phone back.

"Where did you get that?"

I turned to look out the window. "Nowhere."

"Baka, you can't have gotten it from nowhere."

"I can't remember from where."

He rolled his eyes. "Liar."

I gaped. "Don't call me a liar."

"Well you are, so what else am I supposed to call you Baka?"

"By my name maybe?"

He scoffed. "I bet you won't make it even a week."

"Really now? Is that what you believe?"

He nodded.

I smiled over to him. "Well then, won't I have some fun proving you wrong?"

"We'll see."

|Kanda|

I waited until I was 100% sure that the Baka was asleep until I grabbed her phone. I frowned, hating myself for actually enjoying the music. For some reason I found it rather relaxing. I scoffed at how idiotic I was being and reached over to place the phone back to where it was, until something caught my eye.

_Photos. _

I peeked over at her again. Still asleep. Tapping the stupid icon a few times to get it open I looked through her photo's, my frown getting deeper everytime. They were all of people I didn't know. Some places I could recognize, such as London, Paris and the such. She was smiling in almost everyone of them, however not many were of her.

She moved then, stretching out. I quickly pocketed the phone.

She remained silent for a moment, eyes still closed.

"What were you doing?" She suddenly asked.

"Nothing."

To my surprise; she smiled. "Liar."

|Kanda|

I sat in the darkness of my room, that Baka's phone still in my hands. I was scanning through her photos, surprised at how many places she had been to.

"Shit." I swore at the realization of what I was doing. Why did I even care about this idiot? She was just some brat that was going to be dead by the end of the month so what did it matter. I looked at the item in my hands once more, getting up, knowing that I should slip this into her room before she noticed it was gone.

I wandered down the hallways aimlessly, swearing to myself, until finally I ran into Lenalee.

"Hi Kanda." She waved.

I nodded. "Which number is the new brat's room?"

She looked at me, puzzled. "Mo? She's in room number 23, why?"

I grunted, not bothering to answer her question as I left her.

|Mo|

Hopping out of the showers I rushed to get dried and back to my oh so comfy bed. Making my way down the bare hallways I hummed a Florence and the Machine song to myself.

"21, 22, 23! Here we -" I stopped mid sentence when my door suddenly swung open, revealing none other than Kanda.

"What the Hell are you doing in my room?" I looked down at his hand. "Is that my phone?"

"Where you talking to yourself?"

"Maybe but that's not what I asked."

"Yeah, it is." He slapped it into my palm before shoving me to the side and walking off.

I watched him leave, trying to wrap my mind over what just happened. Soon he was gone and I stood alone in the cold, stone hall. My heartbeat began to slow down. Wait, come to think of it when did it even speed up?

I shrugged, turning to enter my room. However, just as I was about to close my door I heard a voice yell out.

"Mo, wait!"

I peeked my head out to catch Lenalee's figure running towards me. "What's up?"

She stood in front of me, a large smile lighting up her face. "So how'd your mission with Kanda go?"

I shrugged. "Successful I guess. How come?" I frowned, realizing her smile was only getting brighter. "Lenalee? Are you alright?"

"Yes yes of course! It's just that, Kanda's never spoken to any newbie right after a mission before, least of all gone to their room!"

I quirked an eyebrow. "So what? He didn't come to talk to me anyway. He just kinda . . . broke in."

She smiled, nodding her head. "Alright, alright. I just think it's cute that he came to ask me what number your room was."

Then with a wink she was gone.


End file.
